


The perfect motive

by Itsjusttonya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gossip, Humor, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Mild Language, Spoilers, shuichi has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjusttonya/pseuds/Itsjusttonya
Summary: the perfect motive is giving shuichi a terrible attitude. will they survive his bafoonery?





	The perfect motive

  It was a beautifully hopeful day in the ultimate academy-or at least how beautiful it could be. It was three days after the execution of kaede akamatsu, and another motive was due.  
Tsumugi sits by herself in her her hiding spot inside of the bookcase and thinks to herself. 'What motive should i place to entertain the audience?' she opens her monopad admiring everyone's character designs. she then looks at shuichi in particular and says 'he is always so nice even to a plain jane like me, lets see if we can change that' she smiles evilly.

 

 

\------

 

 

everyone is gathered in the dining hall chatting casually when monokuma suddenly pops in, ruining the positive mood and bringing in despair. "Alright everyone its what you've all been waiting for, The motive!!!!" the bear shouts excitedly.

 

"Wooow, I wonder what it is this time!" kokichi says amazed "don't disappoint me monokuma, this had better be good, its gotta make the killing game more interes-"

 

"Shut the fuck up shitty shota! I've had about enough o' you" miu yells clearly annoyed

 

"Miu, you know its rude to interrupt people you whore." kokichi replies

 

"Heeeeeee!"the inventor whimpers stepping back slightly."

 

"I assure you this is the best motive idea ever!" Monokuma states happily "this motive it a personality switch! someone in this academy is acting veerryyy different"

 

 

"I bet its a male! those filthy degenerates are always changing themselves entirely!" Tenko yells

 

"only atua would know, however he decided to sleep in this morning. it is a lot of work to watch over all of us, but his hard work is simply devine!" angie chirps

 

"nyeehh, let the handsome god rest.." himiko states

 

"everyone here so far has been acting rather normal, so I think it might be someone who is not here." kirumi guesses

 

"You said it mom!" kokichi yells

 

"please refrain from calling me your mom" the maid states slightly annoyed.

 

"oh nooo, I made momma mad! I might get grounded."

 

 

"in any event, when is shuichi going to co-" korekiyo says interuped by the dining hall bursting open.

 

 

"WASSUP FUCKERS! WHAT A WONDERFULLY SELF LOATHING DAY TODAY IS!" shuichi yells at the top of his lungs.

 

 

"shuichi, What the hell's gotten into you?" kaito questions (that sounds familiar)

 

"are you serious kaito, That's clearly the motive" kokichi stares at his hands disinterested "I gotta say, this is not boring at all. seeing my beloved shuichi like this"

 

"enjoy your motive~" monokuma states before leaving.

 

Everyone silently stares at where the bear previously stood shuichi was first to break the silence "What the fuck."

 

 

\----------------------

 

shuichi, kaito and maki sat together in the courtyard shuichi reading a book and maki and kaito talking casually 

 

"so makiroll, what's your favorite spaceship."

 

"I don't know any spaceships"

 

"what a sad life you live"

 

"shut up."

 

 

They talk casually until a certain small leader ran up and hugged shuichi from behind.

 

"Heeyyy, Shumaiiii~ howsit goin?" he asks curiously

 

"the fuck do you want you  want from me you grape flavored, panta lovin' demon?"

 

"Ohhhh, you've been had" kaito instigates

 

"stop it" maki states

 

"You've been had too kaito!" he yells excitedly before turning to shuichi with tears dripping from his face. "is that really what you think of me shumai? betrayal WAAAAAAA!!!"

 

"Shut up I don't wanna deal with your attitude today, or any other day for that matter." shuichi states.

 

"if you want me to leave you alone you gotta kill me!" kokichi yells

 

"or I can hit you with this big-ass book and knock you out, that's fine too"

 

"AHHH, he's gonna hit me" kokichi yells before running away, shuichi following closely behind

 

"Just don't kill him, we all hate him but don't be the blackened!" maki shouts loud enough for shuichi to hear.

 

"I won't" shuichi yells back.

 

\------------------------

 

 

_ding dong.... ding dong....dingdongdingdongdin-_

 

 

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" shuichi opens his door angrily yelling at who rung it

 

"its time for training!" kaito yells excitedly "maybe getting exercise will blow off some steam!"

 

"Fuck off, I'm tire- Hey!" shuichi suddenly yells as he is dragged into the courtyard where maki is waiting.

 

 

 

"I knew you'd have a hard time with him." maki states holding her hand out

 

kaito huffs as he hands maki 10 monocoins

 

"i'm not feelin' it chief." shuichi states.

 

"Aw c'mon don't be like that. now how about we do 50 pushups this time?"

 

"are you gonna do 'em this time?" shuichi asks "or are you gonna make me do 'em over again because of you not doin 'em?"

 

"i'm gonna do them this time!" kaito yells

 

 

they all get down and start doing pushups- well maki and shuichi do them. ten pushups in and shuichi is getting annoyed and sits down.

 

 

"kaito get yo' ass up and do the pushups" shuichi says

 

"how 'bout we all start over" kaito asks

 

shuichi looks at kaito dumbfounded "you gotta be jokin' right? THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID YOU WOULN'T DO AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU DID IT!"

"'WOAH IM KAITO AND I LIE TO MY FRIENDS TO GET THEM TO DO EXTRA OF WHAT THEY ARE TOLD TO DO.'" shuichi says in a mocking tone.

 

 

"Woah there chill, okay we won't do pushups, how about we just talk instead?"

 

 

they all sit In a circle silently thinking of a topic to talk about 

 

"did you guys ever notice that gonta's eyebrows are thiccccc" shuichi asks

 

"I thought you didn'nt like gossip?" maki asks.

 

"I do until the motive is done-do any of you acutally question what angie talks about, 'cuz I don't"

 

"I don't think anyone does" kaito states

 

"and himiko's obvious crush on tenko."

 

 

the three gossip about others for a few more minutes until they decided to go into there dorms to sleep.


End file.
